Latidos
by Tanuki sempai
Summary: -Eres un monstruo- señalo Grecia. -Te mostrare que soy un monstruo Terrible-. -Si tan solo fueras mas como...-   contiene shota y la mencion de otra pareja.


**Autora:** Tanuki Sempai.

**Pareja: **TurquiaxGrecia, mención de otra pareja

**Advertencia:** Contiene shota.  
**

* * *

**

**~*La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener*~**

**_*_********_~Hātobīto~¨*_**

-¡Heracles!- Gupta se seco unas cuantas gotas de sudor-¡Heracles!-

Todo era culpa del viejo de Sadiq, que al parecer se divertía en atormentar al pequeño de Grecia, toda la maldita discusión era por la estupida mascara del turco. Grecia solo había hecho un comentario aun recordaba las palabras del menor: _"Turquía, acaso no te quitas esa mascara para bañarte_", pero no el gran señor Turquía tenia que gritarle que era un gato sarnoso.

-Si tan solo Turquía fuera mas como aquel hombre…..- se lamento Egipto mientras seguía buscando a Heracles-Si fuera mas como el Gran Imperio Romano-

Debia encontrar a Grecia antes de que Sadiq preguntara por la ausencia del griego, si no lo encontraba Heracles se las miraría bien negras. Egipto suspiro, no sabia el porque, pero se preocupaba por el pequeño, no odiaba a Grecia, de hecho el chiquillo le prestaba atención cuando el hablaba o daba una orden. Grecia era como un gatito perdido que para mala suerte había caído en la casa de un perro rabioso que no era otro mas que Turquía, por eso el se habia dispuesto a ayudarlo cuando pudiera.

-Heracles ¿Dónde de metiste?- el sol estaba a su máximo esplendor, por su mente se pasearon imágenes de Turquía de los mas tranquilo- Ese estupido-

-¿Quién es estupido?- una voz ronca se oyó a sus espaldas

Egipto abrio los ojos levemente al darse cuenta de quien era la voz -…Turquía-

-Gupta, a ¿Quién buscas?- interrogo Sadiq

-A un gato de Grecia- mintió mientras fingía que buscaba al dichoso gato

-No buscaras a este gato sarnoso- al decir eso Egipto se volteo y observo a Sadiq, luego se fijo en los brazos del turco, ahí entre sus fornidos brazos estaba amordazado el griego

-¿Qué haces con Grecia?- Gupta lo miro de manera agria

-Que no es obvio, le daré un castigo- musito el hombre mientras alzaba a Heracles y se lo echaba a los hombros y comenzaba el camino a su casa- Que ni se te ocurra meterte-

Gupta maldijo mientras empuñaba las manos, decidió que por el bien de Heracles no se entrometería, sabia que si lo hacia lo mas seguro era que el turco se vengara con el griego.

**…-…**

Sadiq lanzo a Grecia al suelo, el cuerpo del pequeño reboto por el impacto, alzo su cabeza levemente y miro con odio a Turquía. Sadiq ensancho su sonrisa.

-¡No te me acerques!- chillo Heracles con desprecio su infantil mirada destilaba odio

-¡Ja! Y que harás tu gato- Sadiq se le acerco al cuerpo temblorosos del niño

-Aléjate monstruo con mascara- señalo Grecia

-Con que ¿monstruo?- Sadiq se acerco a Heracles y lo levanto del suelo -Crees que soy un monstruo por esto- Turquía señalo su mascara

Heracles miraba hacia otro lado no se dignaba a observarlo cara a cara

-Entonces seré un monstruo terrible-tomo Heracles por la nuca y lo beso en los labios, Grecia abrió los ojos de par en par, pataleo unas cuantas veces hasta que se dejo llevar por el beso del turco.

Turquía separo sus boca y mira al griego sonrosado debía admitir que el chiquillo se miraba jodidamente lindo y eso le gustaba. Heracles murmuraba algunos palabras en su dialecto por tanto el turco no comprendía

-Largo, sarnoso- ordeno Sadiq mientras se masajeaba la sien

-Yo….-

-¡Calla! Y vete que no sabes obedecer- Sadiq lo observo con seriedad

-Monstruo- murmuro Heracles mientras se encaminaba a la salida aun con las mejillas sonrosadas y un tanto sudado- Te odio-

-Yo también gato pulgoso-

Heracles se apego a la puerta, y toco su corazón

-Nada- observo el suelo con los ojos entrecerrados- Antes latía mucho, pero es como dijo Gupta, se llega a olvidar-

-¿Heracles?- Egipto se acerco a el griego lo inspecciono con la mirada- Ese viejo ¿Te hizo algo?-

Heracles negó, Gupta suspiro y se encamino a su habitación- ¿Gupta?- el mencionado paro

-¿Si? Grecia-

-Tu olvidaste lo que sentías por el hombre que llego a dominar los países del mediterráneo- Egipto se congelo pero con dificultad asintió

-Oh ya veo- Grecia camino y paso a lado del Gupta- Buenas noches-

-Que descanses- Egipto se paso la mano derecha por el rostro, vio como Grecia desaparecía por uno de los pasillos.

**~*No es mas grande quien mas sitio ocupa, sino quien mas vacio deja cuando se va*~**

**

* * *

N.A: **_Y si esta es otra de mis historias, se dieron cuentas … estaba emparejando a Gupta con el abuelito Romano, culpa de un Dounshinji que leí se llamaba "Nostalgia", pero bien el shot se trataba de: SadiqxHeracles, espero les haya gustado. _


End file.
